The Little Tramp Skates Again
by Foxcat93
Summary: This story is based on Charlie Chaplin's character "The Little Tramp." Because all of these movies were silent, I have tried to keep the feel of a silent movie. It is a simple story, with some slapstick humor. Rated T for some drama. Please read & review!


**_Author's Note:_**_ To understand this story correctly, please read it as if it were a black and white silent movie. I have added notes about background music to give the reader the feeling of being at a silent movie. Centered, italicized text denotes the caption cards that are used when a person would speak. There would be no voices heard, only music and a few sound effects._

_This story is a tribute to Charlie Chaplin's famous little tramp character. It is a very simple story, with some slapstick humor. It is similar to the early short subject comedies of the early silent movie years. Please read it with that in mind. I have background notes on my profile page. Please read the story and review!_

**The Little Tramp Skates Again**

[Soft classical music plays]

From a tiny white dot on a black screen, a circle slowly opens on the screen, until the picture can be seen. The picture is black and white. A small man is seen sleeping on a heating grate on the sidewalk. He is curled up in a somewhat fetal position to keep warm. A dingy brick building looms behind him. There is no one else around. He opens his eyes sleepily and sits up. He stretches his arms and yawns. Then he stands up and rubs his arms and legs to warm up a bit.

The man is a tramp, one of the many homeless and transient people on the streets in the mid 1920's who live from hand to mouth and get work when they can. He has unruly, curly black hair, cut short in the back, but partially falling across his forehead in the front. He has dark eyebrows and a small black mustache. Appearing to be in his mid thirties, he has expressive eyes of a light color and a long, thin face.

He stands up to straighten his worn, dark coat. He buttons the top two buttons on the coat which is a bit too small and fits snugly around his thin chest and shoulders. He is dressed in a faded white shirt with a formal collar and he checks to make sure his tie is straight and tied correctly. He wears a threadbare light-colored plaid vest under his coat, buttoned with five buttons. His trousers, of a gray non-descript material, are many sizes too large and hang in folds around his legs; the trouser bottoms are somewhat tattered.

The tramp turns around to take his black worn derby hat from a rusty nail stuck in a wooden sign on the brick building. He has a large black patch on the back of his trousers and there is a tear in the coat where the left arm is attached. There are holes on his elbows too. He dons the hat, which is a bit too small and removes his bamboo walking stick from another nail in the sign.

He starts to walk away, in search of something to eat. He walks awkwardly, due to the fact that his shoes, scuffed and worn, are also many sizes too big for his feet. He swings his walking stick rhythmically as he walks. He stops to pick a weed that looks like a daisy and places it in his buttonhole.

The tramp walks by a butcher shop and looks in the window. There are sausages hung in the display case. He eyes them and puts his hand over his stomach. He checks the pockets in his coat, pulling them inside out. Nothing there. He checks the vest pockets with the same result. He puts his hand in his left trouser pocket…lower….lower…lower to the bottom of the pocket. Nothing there but lint. Nothing in the right one either.

[The classical music becomes a bit louder and more lively. It is choreographed to the tramp's movements]

He enters the store anyway. He smiles, tips his hat to the butcher and points to the sausages. How much? The butcher points to the sign which reads 10 cents each. The tramp taps his cheekbone thoughtfully, as if trying to decide. He alternates standing on his right foot, then his left. He holds up a finger asking the butcher to wait. He puts his hand back in his trouser pocket pretending to search for money.

The sausages are all attached together. The tramp asks to see something else. He points to the far side of the store. The butcher walks over to the other counter. While his back is turned, the tramp reaches around and grabs the end of the sausages and stuffs it in his pocket. The butcher turns around and the tramp smiles a toothy, slightly guilty grin. The butcher points to an item inquiringly. Is this it?

The tramp shakes his head "no." He points again. Again the butcher turns around and the tramp shoves more sausages in his pocket. Again, as the butcher turns back, the tramp freezes and smiles his guilty grin. The butcher points to another item and the tramp takes his time looking, frowning thoughtfully and rubbing his chin, while taking a few steps forward and backward. Finally he shakes his head "no," grinning again, tips his hat and leaves the shop. He ducks between the buildings and eats one of his ill-gotten sausages enthusiastically.

Sticking his head out between the buildings, he looks both ways and steps out on the sidewalk. Looking down, he sees…a dime! He picks it up and puts it in his pocket quickly. He walks jauntily for several blocks until he sees a bakery. Breads of all shapes and sizes adorn the window display. He steps inside the shop.

[The music becomes softer and violins are added.]

A pretty girl with a short blonde bob sits behind the counter and gets up when the tramp enters. Her clothes are clean and plain and she has a lovely, but slightly sad smile.

The tramp pulls out his dime and points to a small loaf of bread. He smiles at the girl and their eyes meet. She smiles back. He points again…how much? He shows her his dime. She puts her finger to her lips and shakes her head. She hands him the small loaf and puts her finger to her lips again. He looks at her inquiringly…

_You're giving it to me?_

She nods and smiles. She points to the back of the store, to a door…

_Leave before the boss gets back…I'm not supposed to do this!_

She shoos him out of the shop. He tips his hat at her, smiles his toothy grin, waves and tips his hat again.

[The violin music fades and is replaced with a livelier piano-based theme, becoming faster and jauntier as the chase begins.]

He backs out of the shop and falls over a small black and white dog. The dog is with an eight-year old boy. The boy falls down too. The tramp gets up, but the dog is trying to get in the tramp's trouser pocket and already has its teeth in one of the sausages. The tramp pulls on one end of the sausages and the dog on the other. The dog pulls the string of sausages away and runs down the street, the tramp running after him. The boy, who is on roller skates, keeps up nicely, racing after his dog and the tramp, who runs amazingly fast, in spite of his ill-fitting shoes.

The three run into a local park. The boy finally catches up to his dog and pulls the sausages away from it. He hands the remaining sausages back to the tramp. The tramp tips his hat and smiles at the boy.

[A light classical theme ensues]

There is a drinking fountain nearby, and the tramp takes the sausages there and washes the dirt off. The boy looks on. The tramp points to the sausages, inquiring if the boy wants any. The boy nods. The tramp washes his face and hands in the fountain, then points to a bench. The tramp pulls out his kerchief and dusts the bench before sitting down. The boy and the tramp share the bread and sausages. The boy has light-colored hair and a ready smile. His clothes are clean and new. His roller skates seem new too. The boy skates up and down the paths, the dog chasing him.

The tramp watches the boy skate and smiles, still sitting on the bench. The boy skates back and sits down next to the tramp. He points to his skates and then to the tramp, inquiringly. The tramp points to himself…

_You want me to try them?_

The boy nods and smiles. He removes the skates and the tramp puts them on over his shoes.

[Ballet music starts to play, choreographed to the dancing of the little tramp.]

The tramp stands up and takes off as if he were born to be on roller skates.

The tramp skates down the paths in the park. There are flowers of all sorts growing along the paths. The tramp makes his skating into a ballet of sorts. He skates forward and backward, his arms outstretched gracefully, first skating on one leg, then on the other, twirling and circling, his eyes full of ecstasy, living in the present moment.

The boy looks on in amazement; how could this little tramp be so good at skating; making it look like a dance? The boy and his dog follow the tramp through the park. The tramp starts skating backwards…into the open door of the boathouse.

[The ballet music fades and is replaced with…]

Strains of the Charleston waft from the open door where a wedding reception is taking place. Many couples in their best finery are dancing to the lively music. The tramp, still skating backward, backs into a large woman and man dancing. The three fall down, with the tramp skidding across the floor backwards on his derriere. He tries to get up in all the excitement, but his legs just keep skidding out from under him. He slides back into several other guests, knocking them down, amid screams from the women.

Several of the other women titter in the background, pointing and covering their mouths, laughing. One woman hits the tramp with her handbag and everyone laughs louder. The man who was knocked down grabs the tramp by the collar, pushes him out the back door and kicks him in the back end. The tramp continues skating out of control and falls into the lagoon.

The boy runs over to the bewildered tramp. The boy gives the tramp a hand to get out of the water. The tramp retrieves his derby and walking stick which were still on dry land. This time, the tramp leads the way back through the paths, back to the park bench. The tramp takes off the skates and hands them back to the boy.

_Thank you!_

[The music becomes softer and slightly sad]

He smiles gratefully and tips his hat to the boy. The boy points to the tramp and then indicates the park.

_Will you be here in the park tomorrow?_

The tramp shrugs, raising his eyebrows, then nods and smiles. The boy whistles to his dog and they leave the park. The tramp walks away, cold in his wet clothes.

**The Following Day**

[Very light classical piano music plays]

A brisk wind wakes the tramp early in the morning. He has found a ragged blanket and slept under it through the night, back on the heating grate. He sits up and pulls the blanket around him again. He hadn't eaten since early the previous day and he still has his dime. His stomach hurts vaguely and he thinks about a loaf of bread. He stands up and straightens his clothes. He folds the blanket carefully and pulls a loose brick from the wall. He stuffs the blanket in the hole and replaces the brick.

The tramp walks over to the bakery. On the way, he passes a lilac bush and picks a fresh bouquet.

[A soft violin theme plays]

He enters the bakery, and shyly hands the flowers to the blonde girl behind the counter and tips his hat. She smiles and inquires.

_For me?_

The tramp nods. He points to a small loaf of bread. She hands it to him. He brings out his dime and places it in her palm, closing her fingers over it. She shakes her head, but he insists. He smiles, tipping his hat and leaves, this time looking where he is going.

[The classical piano music resumes]

After eating his "breakfast," the tramp makes his way to the park and wonders if he will see the boy and the dog today. He dusts off the park bench and sits down again. Nothing is going on, but the sun is warm and makes him sleepy. He lies down on the bench, and puts his derby over his face. He falls asleep.

Time passes and the tramp wakes up to a gentle tap on the shoulder. He takes the derby off his face and sees the boy that he met the day before. The dog is not with the boy today. The tramp sits up and smiles. The boy has his skates on and has an extra pair tied together over his shoulder. He takes the extra pair and hands it to the tramp. The tramp inquires, pointing to himself questioningly.

The boy nods and motions for the tramp to put the skates on.

_Can you teach me to dance on skates like you do, Mister?_

The tramp looks skeptical, and thinks for a moment. Then he nods in agreement. The boy tells the tramp to put the skates on, and then to follow him.

[The music picks up and turns into a waltz theme. The waltz is choreographed to the tramp's movements]

The two skate out of the park, out of the city and down a country road. The road winds and curves.

Around one of the curves is a man with a herd of sheep. The tramp and the boy are skating so fast that they can't stop. The boy veers off to the side and falls softly into the grass. The tramp tries to skate in the small spaces between the sheep. He does well for a while by moving his arms wildly to keep his balance, his feet going every which way. Suddenly, he falls over a sheep and tumbles down the side of the road toward a ravine, head over heels, several times. He finally grabs onto a small tree. Strangely enough, his walking stick is still hanging over his arm.

The tramp jumps down from the tree and crawls up toward the road. He finds his hat on the road. He brushes himself off as much as possible and pushes out the dent in his derby from the inside. The boy runs over to the tramp, looking concerned. He helps the tramp brush off the back of his coat. He motions for the tramp to follow him.

The two skate off again and this time, when they catch up to the sheep, they walk carefully on the grass to the side of the road, coming out in front of the herd. Back on the road, the two skate furiously to get away from the sheep.

After quite a while, a large home appears on the right side, set in quite a distance from the main road. In fact, it looks more like a mansion than just a large home.

[As soon as the house is spotted, the music becomes a heavier classical theme emulating a feeling of wealth]

The boy stops and the tramp raises his eyebrows, looking inquiringly. The boy motions toward the house. They skate down the long winding driveway. A 1925 model Rolls Royce coupe is sitting to the side of the driveway, near the entrance. The tramp gives another inquiring look at the boy.

_Your house?_

The boy nods, opens the door of the mansion and the tramp follows him in. They both still have their skates on. The boy indicates a door to the left of the entrance, which he opens. It is a ballroom, very large, with a smooth floor, perfect for roller-skating, a very popular past-time these days indeed. The ballroom is set up for skating and includes a small fenced off area around the wall, with chairs behind it so people can enjoy watching the skaters.

[The ballet dance theme resumes]

The tramp begins his graceful skating dance, the boy following his every move. The tramp gets so caught up in his dance that he closes his eyes occasionally, and continues skating. The boy holds his arms out in imitation of the tramp and begins to feel the ecstasy of the graceful movements.

Neither of them sees the girl enter the ballroom and sit in a chair against the wall. She smiles as she watches the tramp skating with his eyes closed and the boy watching and copying his movements. The tramp opens his eyes just as he arrives in front of the girl.

[The music stops abruptly and silence ensues for a moment. Then the violin theme resumes, but with a jerky rhythm]

The tramp sees the blonde girl and becomes flustered. All of a sudden, his graceful movements turn jerky and he fights to keep his balance as his feet go back and forth furiously under him. He ends up falling on his derriere and doing the splits, almost gracefully.

[The jerky rhythm is replaced with the smoothness of the sweet violin theme]

The little tramp looks at the girl wide-eyed. It is the girl he brought flowers to, only this morning in the bakery! She gives him a hand to get up as the boy skates over.

The boy smiles and introduces the girl.

_This is Annie, our maid. She also works at the bakery in town - mornings._

_My name is William…call me Will. And you?_

The boy inquires what the little tramp's name is. He answers,

_Charlie._

Annie tells the two to start their ballet again.

[Lively ballet music plays in the background.]

The little tramp skates with the boy and shows him how to make some of the graceful ballet movements. They skate for what seems like several hours. The tramp looks over at the girl, smiles self-consciously and waves at her several times. Then he looks over again and she is gone.

[Piano music with a humorous tempo begins to play and picks up during the chase]

Instead, there is a large man with formidable looking eyebrows and a bushy mustache! He is shouting and waving wildly. Losing his skating rhythm again, the little tramp falls over the small fence head first, his legs up in the air. He gets up as the large man approaches.

The tramp sees that the man is the same one he backed into at the boat-house the previous day. The tramp continues to skate around the ballroom with the large man pursuing him, shaking his fist at him. They lead a merry chase around the room, the tramp skating backwards and forwards, straight and in circles, circling the man and keeping just out of reach. When the large man gets too close, the tramp pushes him down. The tramp notices the boy standing on a chair and laughing uproariously.

The man finally backs the tramp into the doorway where he turns him around and rudely kicks the tramp in the derriere. The tramp flies out the door and lands in the garden. The large man gestures wildly and yells…

_And stay out!_

[The music changes to a quiet piano theme]

The man throws the tramp's hat and walking stick out the door after him and slams the door. The tramp gets himself out of the flower bed and sits down on the lawn. He rubs his head and knees and brushes himself off. He takes the skates off his shoes and ties them together. He walks to the front door and leaves them on the porch of the mansion. He notices that the Rolls Royce is no longer parked in front of the house. He walks off down the winding driveway to the road.

[The music picks up with an unruly piano theme]

Just then, the tramp hears something. He puts his hand to his ear to hear better. It is a woman's screams coming from behind the mansion. He runs over and peers around the side of the house cautiously. The large man is beating the maid, Annie, with a broom. She falls down on the grass and puts her arms up to protect her face. She is crying.

The little tramp runs over to her defense. He starts to hit the large man with his walking stick. It's not very effective, so he pushes and kicks the man. He gives a hand to Annie and pulls her to safety. He turns around and the man kicks the tramp in the back end. He falls down on his back and he summersaults, his legs flipping up in the air.

The tramp jumps at the large man and knocks him backwards into a barrel of rainwater. The tramp snickers. Just then, the Rolls Royce pulls up, driven by a middle aged man with a top hat and tails and a tall dark-haired woman in a dark gown with a fringed shawl around her shoulders. The couple hear the ruckus in the back of the house and run around to the scene of the excitement, just in time to see the large man preparing to beat the little tramp about the head with a board.

[The music suddenly quiets down]

As soon as the man sees the master and mistress of the house, he puts down the board. The tramp tips his hat to the couple. The eight-year old boy, Will, comes out from the house to join them. The man in the top hat exclaims:

_What's the meaning of this?_

Will runs up to the couple. He gestures wildly, pointing to the large man, the broom, the board, Annie the maid and the little tramp.

_Father, the butler was beating the maid again…this man intervened to help her!_

Will's father points to the butler and gestures toward the road.

_You're through! Get your things and leave!_

Will's father turns toward the little tramp and shakes his hand vigorously.

_Would you like a job here, my good man?_

The little tramp smiles, points to himself inquiringly, then nods happily.

**Later that evening**

[A happy waltz theme ensues, adding violin strains whenever Annie is shown]

The little tramp has been given a uniform and his duties explained to him. For this evening, he will be greeting guests and then helping to serve them dinner in the ballroom, along with the other servants.

Everything is going well. The little tramp is happy to have a job and wants to make everything perfect. He is glad to be here with his friend Will, but it is Annie that he wants to be near. He makes "eyes" at her every time he gets a chance. She always smiles back.

[When the tramp starts to skate again, ballet music is heard]

When time comes to serve the guests, the tramp feels that things are going too slowly. There are two other waiters with him, but the food will get cold if not served quickly. The tramp dons the roller skates and skates into the ballroom which has been set up as a huge dining room. He balances the food trays perfectly. He skates with precision back and forth from the kitchen to the ballroom.

[The music quickly turns raucous]

Suddenly, nearing a table with a little boy and girl seated with their parents, the little tramp is purposely tripped by the boy, who has a naughty sneer on his face. The children explode in laughter as the tramp tries desperately to keep his balance. He falls, gets up and slips down again, his skates veering wildly, back and forth for what seems an eternity. Strangely, he keeps the food tray horizontal and spills nary a drop.

The tramp manages to stand up and serves the couple and their naughty children. The couple doesn't seem to notice that their children have caused a ruckus. Surreptitiously, after serving the four, the tramp picks up a boiled potato and shoves it in the boy's mouth. He then raises his eyebrows, looks up innocently and skates gracefully away.

The boy's parents, not noticing anything that ensued before, berate the boy for trying to talk with his mouth full. His sister erupts in gales of laughter.

[The music quiets down and as Annie is shown, her violin theme plays softly]

The dinner is a success and Will's parents are pleased. Annie shows the tramp to the servants' quarters where he is given a room. After sleeping out in the open for so long, the small plain room seems like the lap of luxury. After washing up, hanging up his clothes carefully and donning a clean nightgown, the little tramp falls asleep in the bed.

[Brahm's Lullabye plays quietly]

**The Following Day, Early Afternoon**

[Classical music plays softly and changes to Annie's theme when she is shown]

The servants are gathered in the kitchen, around their customary table. It is where they eat meals and plan the carrying out of parties and activities for the family. The little tramp has seen to it that he sits next to Annie and he grins at her. She smiles back. Across from her sits the gardener, Tom, a very tall, handsome blond man. The little tramp suddenly notices that Annie is making "eyes" at the gardener and he is returning the looks.

The tramp stands up and suggests that for tonight's dinner party, everyone serving wear skates, since last night's party went so well. The tramp knows that the gardener, after providing the flowers for the party, has the rest of the evening off.

The tramp tries to get Annie's attention, but she is only interested in Tom. She hangs on his every word. He is gesturing and telling stories and tales and there seem to be stars in Annie's eyes. The little tramp has a dark scowl on his face. There must be some way to attract Annie's attention. He leaves the meeting as all the servants go to attend to their other chores.

A short time later, the little tramp comes down to the kitchen and finds Tom sitting at the table. The tramp glares at him, but Tom is friendly. He asks,

_Would you like a drink of sarsaparilla?_

The tramp nods and sits down. Tom goes to the cupboard and takes out a bottle of the soft drink. He pours a glass half full. Then he turns to make sure the tramp isn't looking and he pours rum in the glass up to the top. He stirs it up a bit and pours a full glass of sarsaparilla for himself. He hands the alcohol-laced drink to the little tramp.

The tramp tastes the drink, slowly at first, then nodding his head…

_Best sarsaparilla I ever had!_

[Humorous music begins to play]

Tom keeps the tramp engaged in conversation and asks if he wants another drink. The tramp nods. As time goes on, the little tramp starts laughing loudly and pounding the table with his hand at everything that Tom says. It looks as if they are best friends. Tom keeps refilling the tramp's glass, now not even bothering to put the sarsaparilla into it. When he is satisfied that the little tramp is drunk enough, he waves goodbye and leaves the tramp in the kitchen. The tramp tries to get up several times, his legs flailing in all directions, then he gives up and puts his head down on the table and falls asleep.

Just before the dinner party is to start, Tom goes down to the kitchen to see if the tramp is still there. He is waking up, bleary-eyed and still drunk. Just to make sure, Tom puts more rum in a coffee cup and gives it to the tramp.

Annie enters the servants' kitchen, wondering what has become of their new employee. He hasn't been available to greet the guests. She sees Tom handing the tramp a coffee cup and looks at Tom inquiringly.

_I found him this way; I'm giving him some coffee to sober him up._

The tramp struggles to his feet and smiles at Annie, swaying. He tries to tip his hat, but it isn't on his head. He falls in a heap on the floor. He puts his hands on the chair to get up, but only succeeds in tipping the chair over on top of himself. He finally stands up and picks up the coffee cup, spilling half of it on himself and drinking the rest. He falls over the table, ends up laying across it and tries to figure out how to get up.

Annie is horrified.

_What are we going to do for the dinner party tonight…we need him!_

The crafty gardener replies,

_I will fill in for him!_

Annie smiles at Tom and the two leave, Annie glancing back sadly at the tramp.

The tramp wakes up again and remembers the party. He sees the roller skates in a corner and stands up. Swaying, he falls over the chair again on his way to get the skates. He falls near them and looks at them carefully, first one, then the other. He tries to remember how to put them on. He takes off one shoe and looks at that too. He puts the skate on the shoe and puts the shoe back on his foot. He forgets about the other skate. He gets up and of course, one leg is higher than the other one. He falls down again. He puts one finger up in the air and then taps his temple, smiling, remembering that there are two skates. He holds up two fingers and counts them, from one to two, several times. He takes the other shoe off and examines it, then puts the second skate on.

Two skates don't improve his balance much, and the little tramp does the splits several times before finding the banister next to the stairs. He starts up the stairs on the wrong side of the banister, where there is about two inches of stair. That doesn't work well and he slips off several times. By mistake, he finds the other side of the banister. Walking up the stairs, even the correct side of them, proves a difficult task. Holding on to the banister, his feet continually slip out from under him and doesn't make it further up than one step. He stops to think. He smiles again. He takes off the skates and drops them down the stairs. Then he turns around, sits down, and pulls himself up the stairs on his behind, one step at a time.

Holding on to the wall at the top of the stairs, the tramp makes it to the "in" door of the upstairs kitchen. He sees the cook and motions for the cook to give him a tray. The cook looks skeptically at the swaying and slightly disheveled tramp, but hands one to him anyway. The tramp backs out of the "in" door and turns around, just as Tom skates back with an empty tray. The two collide, the tramp ending up in a triangular position, upside-down with his head on the floor, his back to the wall, his derriere up in the air and his feet back on the floor. Tom ends up flat on the floor with his face in the tray of food that the tramp had been carrying.

Tom stands up and starts to yell at the tramp, as the little man is trying to stand up. The tramp finally does stand up, with a bowl of creamy soup from the tray in his hands. He takes the soup and, pulling out the front of Tom's trousers, pours it down inside his pants. He laughs. Tom is furious and picks up a glob of mashed potatoes and stuffs it in the tramp's breast pocket. The tramp, with a flourish, picks up a cream pie and throws it at Tom's face. Tom ducks and it hits a society lady. She screams. She picks up a dish of gravy and heaves it in the direction of the tramp. Before it even gets to him, it splashes all over a male guest.

Soon, a typical food fight ensues. Pies, cakes, soup, gravy, meat, vegetables, fruit, potatoes, milk and everything else one could think of fly through the air. Even the host and hostess are not immune. Not approving of the food fight, of course, but simply to defend themselves, they start to heave food at their guests.

In the corner, near the in/out door to the kitchen, the tramp sits on the floor, his head fallen to the side, asleep. Aside from the mashed potatoes and some stray food spatter, the tramp has been mostly immune to the effects of the fight.

Leaving the party, most of the guests mention to the host and hostess that they had a good time, in spite of the food fight, and some because of it.

[The music becomes slower and a little sad]

Annie feels sorry for the tramp and gets Tom to take him back up to his room. Tom dumps the tramp unceremoniously on the floor and closes the door.

**The Following Morning**

[Very soft classical music plays]

The tramp awakes on the floor. His head hurts so much he can't open his eyes for a while. He finally looks down at his waiter's uniform, which is dirty and disheveled and has something nasty, white and mushy in the breast pocket of the coat. He remembers that there was to be a dinner party. He can't remember anything about the party; the last thing he remembers is drinking sarsaparilla with Tom.

Sarsaparilla? He'd never gotten a headache from a soft drink before. Tom must have spiked his drink. The tramp stands up, still swaying, this time from nausea. He vomits into the chamber pot and runs outside with it. He empties it in the outhouse, rinsing it with running water from the spout on the side of the house. He washes his face and hands in the rainwater barrel, then removes his coat, shirt, vest and tie and rinses his neck, chest and underarms. He rinses his mouth with some rainwater and spits it out. He hears Annie call to him and he quickly puts the shirt back on.

The tramp looks up, as Annie runs up to him. He smiles sadly. He asks her…

_What happened last night?_

She replies,

_I was about to ask you that…_

He shrugs, pointing to himself and motioning with both hands palms up and a look of confusion on his face, shaking his head in an "I don't know" gesture.

She explains that although he appeared to be drunk the previous evening, and started a food fight, all was not lost. At least the guests hadn't left angry. They had a rather good time. But the master and mistress aren't happy.

The tramp looks unhappy.

_All I thought I drank last night was sarsaparilla…but it must have been spiked. Tom gave me …_

The tramp decides not to say more…after all Tom is Annie's fella. He realizes that now. Annie looks shocked.

_Tom did that to you?_

The tramp shrugs, unwilling to say more. He asks for some ice for his head. Annie puts her arm around him and they go back into the house. She tells him to go back to his room and she will bring him some ice.

In the kitchen, Annie chops off some pieces of ice from the large ice slab keeping the icebox cold. She puts it in an ice bag just as Tom walks in. He walks up behind her and turns her around gently. She has a slightly angry, pouty look on her face. He asks her,

_What's the matter, Annie?_

She demands to know why he played such a nasty trick on the little tramp and almost ruined the dinner party.

_He deserved it, Annie; he's after you…I can see it in his eyes!_

She answers,

_He saved me from a beating…you never did that! You will have to do his job and yours today…I will tell him to stay in bed all day!_

Tom calls after Annie as she runs up the stairs from the kitchen and over to the tramp's room with the ice bag. She won't turn around.

The tramp is in bed with the blanket pulled up to his chin. He smiles when Annie puts the ice on his head. He tips the ice bag at her and mouths the word , "Thanks!" She picks up his splattered uniform and takes it downstairs to have it laundered.

Then Annie and the others begin the hard work of making the ballroom spotless again. It is a huge mess, with dried food everywhere, even on the curtains. This will be a long task, Annie fears.

After about an hour, the little tramp comes down the stairs dressed in his own clothes. He enters the ballroom carrying his derby, walking stick and the roller skates. He puts them down on the floor in a clean spot near the door. He takes off his suit coat, folds it and lays it down also. He leaves the room for a moment and returns with a bucket of water and a scrub brush. He starts helping the other servants to clean.

After hours of cleaning, the ballroom finally looks sparkling. Will comes in the room and asks the little tramp if he would like to skate again around the room. The tramp smiles, but shakes his head. Will whispers,

_I saw you at the food fight last night…you were great!_

The tramp smiles, then laughs, wishing he could remember it. He had missed all the fun!

Just then, Will's father comes in to survey the clean-up. He seems pleased, then spots the little tramp. He looks angry and from the other side of the room, Annie can see him shaking his finger at the little man and speaking loudly. The tramp has his head down and doesn't respond. The master points to the door and the tramp picks up his belongings.

Annie grabs Tom by the hand and pulls him over to where the master is berating the tramp.

_Sir, it's not his fault…Tom, tell him!_

Tom reluctantly relates what he had done the night before. The master is angry with the gardener now and tells the tramp he can stay. The tramp holds up his hands in a "wait" gesture and shakes his head. The tramp says,

_Don't be angry with him…let him stay on…he is a very good gardener._

The master looks from one to the other and says they can both stay. He reaches in his pocket, saying that he owes the tramp some money for the time worked and that the money for the wasted food and cleanup would come from the gardener's pay. He said that Will wants the tramp to keep the old pair of skates.

The tramp shakes the master's hand and takes his pay. He shakes Tom's hand and sits down. He catches Annie's eye and blows her a kiss, smiling. She smiles back. She leaves the room holding Tom's hand. He waits until everyone has left the room. He dabs at his eyes with his handkerchief and blows his nose in it. Then he arranges it nicely in his breast pocket.

The little tramp puts the skates on his shoes once more, puts his coat back on, straightens his tie and dons his derby. He picks up his walking stick and heads for the outside door. He skates down the winding driveway to the road, his walking stick over his arm. He stops to pick a wild daisy and puts it in his buttonhole. Suddenly, Will skates up to him from behind. He pulls on the tramp's sleeve.

_You're leaving?_

The tramp smiles and bends down to hug the boy.

_Yes, it's for the best._

The boy nods, knowing he will miss his friend. The boy watches as the little tramp skates up the road alone, in a direction he had never been before, off to a new adventure.

The black and white screen closes in slowly to a circle around the receding, skating little tramp and finally becomes a black screen, as the violin music, which has become Annie's theme makes a crescendo, then fades.

**THE END**


End file.
